


Bothersome

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, chrollo is a whiny baby, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another commission from tumblr user Feikuro! i hope you like this!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bothersome

**Author's Note:**

> another commission from tumblr user Feikuro! i hope you like this!!

“Feitan, I’m bored,” Chrollo whined for the fifth time in as many minutes. He rolled onto his shoulder, pawing at his friend for attention. “Stop reading and talk to me.”

As if in opposition to his plea, Feitan turned another page. Frowning, Chrollo glared at his back. Could he reach the book from where he was? It could be fun to see Feitan thrash and hiss for it back, but given where he lay, he’d probably have to move to get it.

Chrollo rolled onto his stomach, groaning into his crossed arms. It was too much effort, and all it would get him was Fei leaving. He tangled his fingers in the tail of his friend’s shirt, tugging at it pitifully. When nothing happened, he gave another loud whine.

The book snapped closed with a loud crack, and Chrollo jolted up, eager for anything so long as it was entertaining.

“Why you so annoying?” Feitan grated, turning around to shove Chrollo onto his back. “Go take walk and bother other people, not me.”

“You’ve read that book before,” Chrollo huffed, reaching for Feitan before he could pull away. “And it’s hot outside. Pay attention to me.”

A hand fell to his face, shoving him into the floor and away from the surly man. “Go outside and melt, then. I no time to play with you, you needy cat.”

Chrollo made a grab for his wrist, catching him before he could dart away. “Don’t be mean, Fei. I just want to spend some time with you,” he sighed, yanking hard. Feitan lost his balance and fell forward, landing half on Chrollo’s chest. It didn’t take much to drag him onto him, Feitan going along willingly enough when it put him in a better position to smoosh Chrollo’s face into the ground.

“I shut you up myself if you don’t stop,” Feitan hissed, holding Chrollo down by sitting on his chest.

The position they were in was all too pointed, and the words took on a double meaning. Feitan shifted a little, obviously realizing what idea he had put in Chrollo’s bored mind.

“Are you going to do it?” Chrollo asked, grinning messily up at Feitan. “I want you to do it.”

Feitan scowled, crossing his arms. “That make me not want to do it,” he snorted, a smile teasing his lips even as he tried to look surly. “You don’t get to have what you want all the time.”

Putting his hands on the slim waist, Chrollo pouted. “You want it too, so don’t be like that. Do I really have to beg?”

“It not hurt.”

Chrollo rolled his eyes. “The things I do to please you,” he huffed, his voice too fond to really sound put upon. With his hands, he stroked up and down Feitan’s back, moving along his thighs to tug him closer. Licking his lips, he looked him in the eye.

“Feitan,” he began, pitching his voice low and breathy, “Feitan, please. I want to taste you.”

He knew he was doing well when Feitan looked away, his cheeks flushed. Chrollo smiled and went on, massaging the small thighs. “I want you in my mouth, fucking into my throat until all I can think of is you. Won’t you let me do it? Don’t you want that too?”

“You are so embarrassing,” Feitan mumbled, his thighs trembling.

“There’s nothing embarrassing about how much I want you,” he replied, resting his palm over the warm bulge forming in Feitan’s trousers. Slowly, he tugged down the zipper, never once breaking eye contact. “So what do you say?” Chrollo asked, smiling winsomely. “Will you give me what I want for once?”

Feitan avoided his eyes and bit his lip, but he still scooted forward towards him. “If it make you shut up,” he said, and that was all the permission Chrollo needed to proceed.

With a tug to his waist, Chrollo yanked Feitan forward, burying his face in the awaiting heat. Feitan was hard and so warm, and Chrollo delighted in the following gasp that sounded above him. Small hands tightened in his hair, rocking him forward until Chrollo’s nose met his pelvis.

“You happy now?” Feitan groaned, leaning forward to brace a hand on the floor next to Chrollo’s head. He bucked his hips, shaking a bit when Chrollo just let him deeper into his throat. “You are so embarrassing.”

Chrollo moaned, closing his eyes. His hands moved to the loose waistband of Feitan’s pants, sliding them down his hips to bare his skin to his touch. Feitan was so small, so adorably tiny that even his own hands were able to span his waist. Rolling Feitan, he helped him keep the pace fast, loving the way he shook and thrust in search of more of what Chrollo’s mouth promised.

Breathing through his nose, Chrollo fluttered the muscles of his throat until Feitan groaned and shook, his body wracked with tremors as he took him to pieces. They didn’t do this often, but he knew all the ways to make his friend fall apart.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at him to watch. The weight of his stare was enough to make Feitan flush, his expression turning determined as he sped up, fucking harder into Chrollo’s mouth as if to wipe the look from his face.

“You enjoy this too much,” Feitan gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as the head of his cock hit the back of Chrollo’s throat.

It was impossible to laugh like this, but he made his glee show in his eyes. His fingers dug into Feitan’s waist, urging him faster, to use him more, and it came as no surprise to him when Feitan grunted, losing his tenuous grip on his control just like that.

“Chrollo,” he cried, his voice breaking halfway through the name. His hips moved like pistons, fucking deeper to bury himself in his mouth. Salty and bitter, he filled Chrollo’s throat with his release, falling forward with only a single hand keeping him upright.

He tried to pull off the cock, his eyes watering, but the hand in his hair tightened and kept him in place.

“Swallow,” Feitan panted, and he held Chrollo by the hair until he felt him do so.

Chrollo’s jaw ached when he finally found his mouth emptied, and though he was breathless, Feitan’s weight on his chest kept him from taking in the air as fast as he needed it to come.

“Move down a little,” he managed, his voice absolutely wrecked. “Can’t breathe.”

Feitan groaned but complied. “You no need to breathe, you monster,” he jabbed, the gentle hand carding through Chrollo’s hair at odds with the harsh words. “How you do that? That nen ability you steal too?”

Though it was the last thing he should have been doing, he laughed. “Just natural talent, I suppose.” His eyes widened a bit when Feitan fastened up his pants, looking for all the world as if he were ready to take a nap. “You gonna do me now?” Chrollo asked, a brow raised expectantly.

There was no one else on the surface of the earth who could look as exasperated as Feitan. “Why should I?” he asked, his voice obstinate. “You the one begging for it. I no ask for it, so why I have to do you?”

Chrollo pouted and tugged at Feitan’s shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. “Because it’s polite, Fei,” he crooned, kissing along his cheek when Feitan made a face at the bitter taste of his mouth.

“You too needy. It not an attractive quality,” he poked, giving Chrollo a small, shy kiss to his cheek. “Will you let me read if I do?”

“Of course,” Chrollo said, simply happy to finally have his attention. “After all, I’d hate to be a bother.”

**Author's Note:**

> woot. if youd like to see more of my work, check out my tumblr (terminallydepraved) and we can talk! until next time~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Between Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932369) by [SeparationBoundary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary)




End file.
